1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine having a plurality of tubs.
2. Background
Generally, a clothes treating apparatus may include a washing machine having a washing function, a washing machine having a washing function and a drying function, and a dryer. The clothes treating apparatus includes a drum into which laundry is introduced. In the case of a washing machine, a tub for accommodating washing water is further provided, and a drum is rotatably installed in the tub.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a washing machine, one example of a clothes treating apparatus in accordance with the conventional art. As shown, the washing machine includes a cabinet 11, a tub 21 accommodated in cabinet 11, and a drum 31 rotatably installed in the tub 21.
An opening 12 into which laundry is introduced, and a door 13 are provided on a front surface of cabinet 11. Tub 21 is supported in cabinet 11 by a spring 22 and a damper 23. Tub 21 has a cylindrical shape of which one side is open, and drum 31 is rotatably installed in tub 21.
Drum 31 has a cylindrical shape of which front side is open, and a plurality of through holes 33 are formed on a circumferential surface of drum 31. A plurality of lifts 35 for lifting laundry are provided on an inner surface of drum 31.
A driving motor 25 for rotating drum 31 is coupled to a rear side of tub 21, and a water discharge passage 27 having a water discharge pump 28 for discharging water is provided at a bottom portion of drum 31.
A detergent introduction device 41 for supplying detergent is provided at an upper side of tub 21, and a water supply pipe 43 is connected to the detergent introduction device 41. A water supply valve 45 is provided at water supply pipe 43.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional washing machine is provided with only one tub 21. Thus, when laundry required to be washed separately is mixed with each other, the laundry should be washed a plurality of times. Further, in a case where opening 12 is formed on a front surface of cabinet 11, once a washing process starts, door 13 cannot be open. In this case, laundry which has not been introduced into drum 31 cannot be re-introduced into drum 31.
Further, in the conventional washing machine, tub 21 has a capacity large enough to wash voluminous laundry such as bedding (blanket) or coat. Thus, when a small amount of laundry such as socks or underwear is washed, more washing water and/or power than a predetermined amount is consumed.